In which Sherlock learns that Quidditch isn't so stupid after all (FR)
by Ellanather
Summary: Sherlock assiste à un des match de Quidditch de John. Il ne pensait pas qu'il apprécierait autant Potterlock / Fluff / Traduction de la fic anglaise de Sparkling Soul


_Bonjour à tous ! Voici la traduction d'une fic Potterlock de Sparkling Soul._

_C'est une histoire très simple et un peu fluffy :) dans l'univers d'Harry Potter_

_ Enjoy ! _

**In which Sherlock learns maybe Quidditch isn't so stupid after all**

Sherlock n'était jamais allé à un match de Quidditch. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas l'intérêt de regarder quatorze idiots sur des balais, essayant désespérément d'attraper des balles diverses et variées. Il pensait honnêtement que tout cela lui était bien inférieur. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors, la fidélité l'incitait à assister au moins aux matchs de son petit ami. Eh bien, en fait, ce n'était pas tellement la fidélité qui le poussait mais plutôt une Sally Donovan mécontente, qui l'avait poursuivi alors qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque. Il marchait à contre-courant, tous les autres élèves se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle l'avait attrapé par le poignet et lui avait lancé un regard plein de reproche.

« Tu es bien au-dessus du Quidditch, c'est ça ? J'ai bien compris que tu ne prenais aucun plaisir à nous regarder jouer, mais je pensais qu'au moins tu viendrais supporter John, tu sais. Puisque vous êtes ensemble, que c'est ton _petit ami _et tout. »

Il avait répondu dédaigneusement, lui assurant que John était plus qu'un bon joueur et qu'il n'avait donc absolument pas besoin de son soutient. Mais après qu'elle l'ait lâché avec une secousse de la tête, complétement incrédule, il se mit à réfléchir. Ce genre de chose était attendu de la part de quelqu'un, qui entretient une relation avec un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Les rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard, se faufiler dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu pour se rendre dans des salles de cours vides pour se bécoter , et visiblement, encourager ton petit copain, quand il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. C'est vrai que Sherlock et John était vraiment loin d'un couple conventionnel : Les rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard se soldaient souvent par John suivant Sherlock dans ses recherches d'ingrédients obscures et à peine légaux dans des pharmacies louches, dès qu'ils devaient se faufiler dans des salles de cours vides c'était pour que Sherlock puisse faire ses dangereuses expériences (le genre qui le ferrait renvoyer, grand frère flippant et persuasif ou pas.), quant au bécotage … Eh bien, disons qu'il était plutôt approprié que ce genre d'activité aient lieu dans les donjons, ou, pour les plus conventionnelles, dans le lit de John, puisque Sherlock était devenu plutôt doué pour deviner le mot de passe de la Grosse Dame. Enfin, peut être que John apprécierait qu'il assiste à son match ?

Sherlock fit donc demi-tour avant même d'atteindre la bibliothèque, il déposa son sac dans son dortoir et suivi le reste des étudiants vers le terrain.

Les gradins étaient pleins, il regarda autours de lui, essayant de se trouver une place libre. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il tourna la tête et reconnu Molly Hooper qui lui faisait signe du haut des gradins, son autre main lui désignait la place libre à ses côtés. Il se fraya un passage à travers les bancs pour la rejoindre et lui sourit avec reconnaissance lorsqu'il s'assit, il se tourna vers le terrain quand elle commença à engager la conversation.

« C'est tellement mignon que tu sois là ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, tu n'aimes pas vraiment le Quidditch n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends, tu sais, je n'en suis pas vraiment une grande fan moi-même. Mais bon, Irène joue donc … »

Elle rougit, et l'attention de Sherlock revint vers elle.

« Tu sors avec Irène Adler ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Je, hum, oui, on est ensemble. » bégaya Molly, et Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir du sourire heureux qu'elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à cacher.

« C'est un peu effrayant, des fois, tu sais. » ajouta-t'elle timidement. « Mais elle est vraiment formidable. »

« Formidable » n'était pas vraiment l'adjectif que Sherlock aurait attribué à Irène Adler. Il devait encore se débarrasser du souvenir de ses tentatives de séduction assez agressive de l'année précédente. Mais Molly semblait lui faire confiance, et Sherlock se fiait au jugement de Molly. Alors il sourit et la félicita, il fut néanmoins soulagé quand le match commença et interrompit la conversation.

Les deux équipes traversèrent le terrain, les capitaines en première ligne, vêtus de cuir et de robes vertes ou rouges. Le cuir allait parfaitement à John, pensa Sherlock. Quand John et le capitaine des Serpentards se serrèrent la main avec réticence, il fusilla ce dernier du regard. Sherlock méprisait Sébastian Moran. Il était effectivement plus supportable que son petit ami psychopathe, mais alors que Jim Moriarty raillait plutôt Sherlock avec des fausses rumeurs et des piques baissantes, contre lesquelles Sherlock pouvait très bien se défendre, Moran, lui, était plutôt du genre à « accidentellement » le balancer contre un mur ou lui lancer des coups dans les côtes quand il le croisait, ce qui rendait Sherlock insupportablement faible et sans défense.

Evacuant ces pensées malheureuses avec une secousse de la tête, il se concentra sur le match. Les deux équipes s'étaient élevées dans les airs, et Sherlock scanna le terrain avant de trouver John. Il était en train de zigzaguer entre les autres joueurs vers Sarah Sawyer, une des autres poursuiveuses de Gryffondor. Même Sherlock voyait quelle se tenait à une place idéale pour marquer, mais la trajectoire de John fut coupée par un cognard, et il évita de justesse de se faire toucher. Sherlock siffla quand il vit Sébastian Moran, la batte toujours pointée vers John, et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque le batteur faillit tomber de son balai à cause d'un autre cognard, lancé par Sally Donovan. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, mais quand c'était contre Moran…

Il fut soudain distrait par un rayon vert et le cri de Molly « N'est-elle pas _brillante_ ? » et détourna rapidement ses yeux de John.

Irène avait visiblement vu le vif d'or et se précipitait à pleine vitesse vers le sol, l'attrapeur des Gryffondors à sa suite. A la dernière minute, elle réussit cependant à rediriger son balai vers le ciel. L'attrapeur Gryffondor, qui était tombé dans son piège, ne fut pas aussi rapide et s'écrasa brutalement au sol.

Des encouragements et des sifflements éclatèrent dans la foule, Molly était debout et criait :

« Une feinte de Wronski ! Elle a réussi une feinte de Wronski ! Ma copine est formidable ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Tu ne peux pas sortir avec un attrapeur et ne pas connaitre une feinte de Wronski, Sherlock ! »

« Je sors avec un capitaine de Quidditch et je connais à peine les règles de base. » répondit Sherlock.

« Oui, mais c'est tout toi ça. » le taquina-t-elle, mais ses mots n'étaient pas blessant.

L'arbitre siffla, marquant la mi-temps, et à l'absence totale de surprise de Sherlock, John fut le premier à terre, vérifiant que son coéquipier allait bien.

Observant son petit-ami alors qu'il examinait le corps, Sherlock fit une tête :

« Mh. Légère commotion cérébrale, d'après la façon dont il bouge et l'attitude déçue de John. C'est peu probable qu'il continue à jouer ce match. Irène a mis hors-jeu l'attrapeur, et ce faisant elle a probablement détruit le moral des Griffondors et leur chance de succès, et tout ça après cinq minutes de jeu. Impitoyable, comme on la connait, Miss Adler. »

« Ce n'était peut-être pas très gentil. » dit Molly, avec une grimace, qui suggérait que « pas très gentil » était plutôt à remplacer par « Chatons noyés » ou « Chiots martyrisés », « Mais c'était une technique très intelligente et brillante ! Et tu ne peux pas lui enlever le mérite d'être une attrapeuse fantastique ! »

Sherlock ne pouvait effectivement pas. Les seuls matchs qu'il prenait plaisir à regarder étaient ceux où Serpentard et Serdaigle s'affrontaient. Il devait assister au match de sa maison, Mycroft le poussant à montrer un minimum de loyauté envers sa maison. Il admirait la virtuosité d'Irène et de Soo Lin, l'attrapeuse Serdaigle. Les voire toutes les deux se battre pour le vif d'or c'était vraiment quelque chose, même Sherlock pouvait remarquer ça.

Les deux équipes étaient de nouveaux dans les airs, Gryffondor avec un joueur en moins.

« Ils ont perdu d'avance. » dit Molly tristement. « Irène va attraper le vif d'or dans très peu de temps, maintenant que les Gryffondors n'ont plus d'attrapeur. »

Sherlock était plutôt d'accord, mais un sens inattendu de loyauté lui fit dire : « Ne les condamne pas si vite. Je ne m'y connais peut être pas bien en Quidditch mais je sais quand même qu'un match ne se résume pas à la qualité de l'attrapeur. »

Molly le fixa avec un petit sourire. « Tu l'aime vraiment, n'est pas ? »

Sherlock souffla dédaigneusement et détourna les yeux, ignorant Molly en faveur des évènements ayant lieu sur le terrain. John avait de nouveau le souafle en main, et il survolait l'espace devant les buts, se préparant à tirer. Sherlock dut bien avoué, que malgré le fait que le Quidditch soit un passe-temps ridicule et idiot, John était vraiment très beau quand il jouait. Une posture décisive et concentrée, ses robes cramoisies qui l'auréolait, le rendant encore plus intimidant… Il était vraiment très attrayant comme ça. Finalement peut-être qu'il y avait des bons côtés à devoir encourager John pendant ses matchs.

Alors que Sherlock observait avec admiration, John visa, tira … et marqua ! La foule s'enflamma et le gardien serpentard, une fille plutôt forte dont Sherlock ne connaissant bizarrement pas le prénom, se crispa alors que Moran lui hurlait dessus.

Les Serpentards essayèrent d'égaliser le score, en vain. Malgré ses moqueries initiales par rapport au jeu, Sherlock était émerveillé de la façon dont John jouait. Il n'était pas juste un excellent poursuiveur, non, il excellait également dans son rôle de capitaine. Il croyait en l'esprit d'équipe, et ne tentait jamais de faire des tirs spectaculaires, il préférait travailler en équipe avec les autres poursuiveurs, en leur passant le souafle pour qu'ils puissent marquer, en assurant leurs arrière lorsqu'ils avaient le souafle, en créant des ouvertures lorsqu'ils étaient coincés, et en ne manquant aucune occasion de marquer un but. De plus c'était un excellent tacticien : Il devait se débrouiller sans attrapeur, alors il avait attribué à Sally la lourde tâche de suivre Irène et de l'empêcher de toucher le vif d'or, en lançant les cognards sur sa trajectoire dès qu'elle frôlait la balle aillée. Elle assurait ainsi la continuité du match. En plus, les Gryffondors avaient un goal brillant, Greg Lestrade, un septième année, ancien capitaine de l'équipe, qui avait laissé sa place pour se concentrer sur ses ASPIC pour pouvoir devenir un auror. Et c'est ainsi que deux heures et demi plus tard, les Gryffondors avaient un avantage de 180 points contre 30. Dix-huit buts de Gryffondor, seulement trois pour Serpentard. Et les points s'accumulaient du côté des Gryffondors, puisque la pauvre goal des Serpentards était complétement terrifié par la mauvaise humeur de Moran, et par la menace de son petit ami.

Alors que Moran ne cessait de pester contre son gardien, Irène vola jusqu'à lui et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Moran sembla considérer la chose et acquiesça. Irène monta en flèche au-dessus des autres joueurs et sonda le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or. Pendant ce temps, Moran vola vers un de ses poursuiveurs et ils échangèrent quelques mots. Le poursuiveur accéléra alors vers l'endroit où Sarah venait d'envoyer le souafle pour qu'une autre poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, une jeune fille, troisième année, que Sherlock ne connaissait pas, le Serpentard intercepta la balle.

Les spectateurs retinrent tous leur souffle, alors que le garçon évitait un cognard de Sally et atteignait la zone de tir. Il visa, et soudain des cris retentirent de la foule. Bien au-dessus du terrain Irène venait de pointer son balais vers le sol et elle vola si vite que l'assistance crut qu'elle allait tomber. Il était évident qu'elle venait de voir le vif d'or, et Sally n'avait aucun cognard pour l'empêcher de l'attraper. Sentant la victoire approcher, le poursuiveur visa de nouveau, et tira. Mais, distrait par les encouragements de la foule, il rata sa cible.

Le cœur de Sherlock bondit dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'il remarqua John, à quelques mètres du garçon, il se penchait en avant pour aller rattraper le souafle. Sherlock se pencha sur son siège, les mains nouées sur ses genoux, alors que John volait à pleine vitesse vers les buts Serpentard, où Sarah l'attendait. Pendant ce temps, Irène fonçait toujours vers le sol, le bras tendu, elle frôlait le vif, et Molly mordait le bout de son écharpe Poufsouffle d'excitation, elle murmurait « Allez, Allez, Allez »

Incitant son balais à aller à aller plus vite, John se pencha pour éviter un cognard et lança le souafle à Sarah, qui l'attrapa, tourbillonna et le lança directement dans le cercle dorée de gauche. La goal, qui gardait le cercle du milieu, ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'arrêter, et, alors que les doigts d'Irène se refermaient sur le vif d'or à l'autre bout du terrain, le souafle passa juste sous la plus haute barre du cerceau.

Le sifflet annonçant la fin du match fut recouvert par les cris de la foule en délire, et Sherlock dut crier pour se faire entendre de Molly à travers le bruit assourdissant.

« Qu'est ce qui vient d'arriver ? »

« Ils ont gagné ! Les Gryffondors ont gagné ! Irène a attrapé le vif d'or mais ils ont quand même gagné ! Ça n'arrive presque jamais ! »

« Je t'avais dit que John était plein de surprise ! » sourit Sherlock, et Molly rayonna.

« Tu es tellement épris de lui, c'est presque ridicule, tu sais. Mais oui, il l'est. »

Sur le terrain, l'équipe des Gryffondors était toujours sur leurs balais, ils s'étaient regroupés pour un câlin global, tout en se félicitant mutuellement en se tapant dans le dos. Irène avait atterrit et avait toujours le bras tendu au-dessus de sa tête, triomphante, même si techniquement elle n'avait pas gagné. Et Sherlock remarqua que Molly avait disparu et était en train de dévaler les escaliers pour se jeter dans ses bras dans un baiser approfondi.

Son attention fut, néanmoins, détourné de l'effusion de sentiment qui avaient lieu sur le terrain, pour se concentrer sur John, qui se détachait des autres membres de son équipe. Il vola jusqu'aux gradins où Sherlock se trouvait, debout sur son siège. Les élèves crièrent et se penchèrent sur son passage, ses pieds étaient à quelques centimètres de leurs têtes. Lorsqu'il atteint Sherlock, il atterrit et descendit de son balai, avec un immense sourire.

« Tu es venu. Tu m'as porté chance. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de chance. » répondit Sherlock, lui souriant en retour. « Tu es formidable. »

A ces mots, John rayonna de plus belle, il attrapa Sherlock par le col de sa robe pour le tirer vers le bas et le faire descendre de son siège. Il entreprit ensuite d'embrasser la lumière vivante qui se tenait devant lui, autour des acclamations et des sifflements. Sherlock l'embrassa en retour, enthousiaste, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il murmura contre les lèvres de John.

« Peut-être que finalement le Quidditch n'est pas si stupide. »


End file.
